Peculiar Intentions
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: there was something wrong. Beyond didn’t know what it was, but he knew without a doubt in his mind that Raito was hiding something. Something important. And why was there such pain in the brunette’s eyes when Beyond looked at him? What was going on?


_**Well, yet another BBxRaito fanfic has been spawned from the hellish depths of my minds, and I hope you all are happy. Seriously, my therapy bills are going to be so much higher because of these two deliciously evil murderers, and the fucked up part is that I really don't give a damn anymore. So, here you all go; you wanted it, you got it…..**_

_**Oh, and I officially add the word delusioned to my mental dictionary. It apparently isn't a word, according to the awesomeness of my computer **__L __**so as of now I make it so! Mwahaha! Hey, if other authors can make up words, then so can I! XD**_

_Summary: there was something wrong. Beyond didn't know what it was, but he knew without a doubt in his mind that Raito was hiding something. Something important. And why was there such pain in the brunette's eyes when Beyond looked at him? What was going on?_

**Dedication: I hereby dedicate Peculiar Intentions to Kira-the-Shinigami, my beloved otouto-chan, and xXxDarkRoxasxXx (and her Matty!). Both of you are awesome, though of course I love my beloved Kira-kun the most *winks*, but I adore you too xXxDarkRoxasxXx, and hope you continue to make beautiful cosplay pics! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, ok? Dear shinigami, you think that would be perfectly obvious. If I owned Death Note, there'd be a sequel with Raito being a shinigami ('cause seriously, we all know he is one!), L is miraculously alive, and BB would be making a much better commotion *grins* Since that hasn't happened, you do the math**

_

* * *

_

Beyond knew something was wrong the minute Raito stepped through the doorway, disheveled in a simple jumpsuit, his hair carelessly tossed around his face and strewn with broken leaves. Scuffed sneakers clad his feet, which was, combined with the jumpsuit, unusual, but what made Beyond freeze at his easel, paintbrush dangling limply from his fingertips, was the slight smile on his face. Kira…Raito…he possessed a cold, borderline emotionless smile, but this wasn't the one he was accustomed to. It was unhinged almost, the corners of his mouth so awkwardly tilted that at first Beyond thought Raito was copying one of his own expressions, and then his lips roughly curled into a smirk, making Beyond hesitate.

"Kira-kun?"

The teenager ignored him, a faint spew of chuckles falling from that venomously tilted mouth. Beyond growled; the thought of Kira, effectively a _child_, ignoring him on normal occasions was too much to handle, but being ignored now..? Beyond wouldn't stand for it. "Kira," he snapped, deliberately coloring his voice with an icy venom. It was enough to catch Raito's attention, and he slowly looked up at his wild haired lover, unbecomingly tilting his head to the side while hiding his gaze under amber tresses.

"…….Beyond." Raito's voice came out in a mere whisper, but there was a dark, borderline maniacal twist to his baritone, one oddly at home with his delusioned smile. Beyond's eyes narrowed, his gut writhing the more and more he stared at his young lover. He'd never seen the teen look so…out of sorts, nor behave in such an odd fashion, compared to his usual sarcasm and haughty attitude. It was highly unnerving. But more important than any of that, however, was the uneasiness in his chest. He always knew when something was wrong; it was second nature to him, and he possessed what could practically be called a sixth sense when it came to Raito. He knew the teen inside and out, could decipher his emotions in a fashion that would've had his precious Lawli drooling…..so why was he stumbling over himself now?

Beyond scowled and made his way over to Raito, laying a hand on his hip, but the teen didn't respond. From this position, he laid witness to the blood staining the sides of Raito's cheeks, cleverly hidden by feathery strands of auburn, and tiny cuts scoured across his neckline and disappearing beneath his jacket. Now this definitely was not normal. His lover was masochistic, but knew better than to let anyone who wasn't Beyond, or himself, soothe his addiction. And in no way would Raito ever mar his own face; he was, after all highly narcissistic. "Kira-kun….." he spoke softly, the Japanese words easily rolling from his lips in a strangely soothing tone. "Did something happen? Has one of your plans fall through, or" Beyond froze, his eyes narrowing to slits as unbridled rage poured like magma over his vision. "Did Lawli…?!"

If L had touched _his_ Raito, Beyond was going to kill him. That mother-fucking cunt was the damn cause of all their problems, and had proven time and time again that he had no qualms about doing anything and everything to get his own way; even if it meant claiming what rightfully did not belong to him. He seethed, imagining those filthy hands touching his lover's body, and that too pale skin going anyway near Raito's delicious gilded flesh made his body shake with a rage he hadn't felt since his time at Wammy's House. Beyond's mouth curled into a sneer, and he grabbed Raito's chin, tilting his head uncomfortably backwards and giving himself a faint glimpse of what lay under those caramel bangs. "I asked you a question, Kira-_sama_," he leered at his prize, fully aware of the bruising grip he was administering. "Did that fucking excuse for a"

"Don't," Raito cut him off, and the sharp edge to his tone instantly made Beyond somewhat relax; his property remained untouched, save for by himself. Raito would tell him, pride or no pride, if something like that had happened, and nothing of the circumstances proved that the brunette was lying.

Of course the rage didn't fully vanish, and he was left glaring at the brunette with a fire swirling in his eyes, white knuckles clenched. The teen continued to disobey him, and normally he would have applauded such heroics, maybe punish his lover in bed with some form of sexual torment. But Raito was deliberately giving him small answers, dancing around the true issue at hand, and Beyond hated to be so utterly disappointed. So, he did what he knew best. Violence. Fisting the front of his jumpsuit, Beyond all but threw Raito backwards, tossing him against the wall. Plaster literally cracked where Raito made contact, bits of it crumbling and dusting his already torn shirt with white filth. Contrary to the groan and swear Beyond had been hoping for, Raito slowly looked up at the ceiling, a loud laugh dancing across his bloodied features, and then he slumped, murmuring something unintelligible beneath his breath as dust fell off his hair and paled his sweat suit.

That was the final fucking straw.

Snarling, Beyond strode over and backhanded the teen across the face. Raito's head whipped to the side, blood beginning a slow trickle down the corner of his lips, but that unhinged smile remained, entirely too familiar yet utterly out of place. Beyond's eyes glowed red, the molten pools raw with anger, and he clawed Raito's cheek with his nails as he gripped his chin tightly, forcing the teen's gaze to meet his from beneath its shroud of mahogany. "Kira-kun, what's going on? What aren't you telling me," he snapped, leaning close. "Is it something about the investigation? Is Lawli on to you? What's going on?!"

Raito deliberately shifted his gaze to the side, still smirking. Letting out another snarl, Beyond shoved him tighter against the wall, his hand closing around Raito's throat and squeezing, another ensnaring a handful of silken hairs and jerking his head taut. "Dammit Kira, tell me what's going on!" Beyond bared his teeth, thrusting a knee between Raito's legs and pushing it dangerously close. "You come in here, looking like you're a half step from death, and"

A hand calmly lifted, the bloodied fingers closing over his own and for a moment squeezed, forcing Beyond to sink his nails into Raito's neck. Raito didn't even look the least bit worried; rather, he smirked, pressing his hand even tighter. Beyond could feel himself paling, not that he showed it, and flexed his hand, watching the blood ooze down the brunette's neck. Raito wanted it rough? Fine, he was more than willing to accommodate the brat.

"….Beyond." A choked sound emerged from his bleeding throat, but still the teen didn't relent in his surprisingly strong grip on Beyond's hand. Fingernails pushed deeper and deeper into tan flesh, and for a split second Beyond envisioned that Raito actually wanted to die. But Raito suddenly dropped his hand, blood sprinkled over his fingers, and Beyond ripped his away, ignoring the slick sensation. Raito stared at him, disappointment flashing through his irises, and let his body slump against the wall, wry smile forming on his lips. "I'm just fine….." he glanced at the older boy, chuckling. "Never been better."

"Liar," Beyond spat, staring at the teen in a mingle of curiosity, suspicion, and worse….arousal, glancing at his red stained palm. "Was that your best attempt? You're fucking pathetic, Kira-kun."

He was baiting his lover, seeing if Raito would sniff it out, or respond, but Raito merely smirked and bowed his head, a leaf falling from the tangled mess of his hair. "I always lie, Beyond. It's what I do. It's what we _both _do." Still grinning, Raito ran a hand through his bangs, smearing blood across his cheek. "It's lying that's got me into this damn mess," he smiled to himself, and Beyond felt tremors of something trickle down his back. "And it's going to get me out too. Deceit, treachery…" Raito cut off, a dull red glow entering his eyes as he lolled his head, peering up at his lover with an expression not even Beyond could interpret. "You know, there was a time when I never lied. When I was younger, I idolized my father, and this pathetic excuse of a justice system that rules the world. I was naïve, hoping to change the world with my views alone."

His hands clenched, slickened fingers rasping against denim, and Beyond warily eyed the teen. There was something just not right. Kira-kun wasn't himself. Never before had he seen Yagami Raito look anything more but perfect, in control at all times, save for when in the bedroom or otherwise in his presence. Then was the only time Raito allowed himself to lose control, show any emotion that wasn't faked. Beyond had even seen Raito lash out verbally and physically, assaulting him both with words and violence itself. Any other time, Raito was the perfect representation of innocence, down to his golden smile and bright sepia eyes. But this, this was different. Here he was, his smile almost crazed looking, and willingly divulging information about himself Beyond normally would've killed for. What was going on?!

Ignoring the quizzical look being focused on him, Raito sneered. "How utterly pathetic I was. It sickens me, knowing that," again his voice seemed to trail off, and he lolled his head against the wall, a string of hoarse laughter falling from his lips. "Disgusting. The things I have to do to save this world disgusts me, Beyond."

"What're you talking about, Kira-kun?" Narrowing his gaze, Beyond searched the teen's eyes, tantalized by the blur of emotion that suddenly seemed to inhabit the swirling orbs. There was so much……he'd never seem Raito look so utterly expressive with his eyes alone, and was somewhat alarmed. Nobody else could likely sense it, but Beyond felt the broken edge that Raito seemed to be just barely clinging to, and it was rapidly crumbling away piece by piece. "Kira-kun!" Grabbing his shoulders and pushing him tighter against the wall, Beyond dug his nails into the brunette's skin, easily feeling them cut through material into supple flesh and spill blood down Raito's chest. "What's going on," he hissed, glaring furiously. "What're you rambling on about?"

Raito's eyes briefly gleamed red. "You mean you don't get it? You, of all people, don't understand?" Letting out a peal of laughter that sent chills down Beyond's spine, Raito leaned forward and ran his lips across his cheek, gently brushing his ear. "To save this world, and myself, I have to become that very thing I so loathe now." His hand shot out of nowhere and gripped Beyond's chin, fingertips stabbing so hard Beyond practically felt his skin bruising. "It sickens me Beyond," Raito murmured, and Beyond stared in shock as Raito's cold laughter rang in his ears, feeling the pain radiate down his jaw from the possessive, inhuman touch. "I'm sacrificing everything for this damn world, and what do I get? Nothing! Why should I put myself through such fucking torment, when the corrupt people of this world won't even care?" Raito dug his claws deeper, and Beyond smelled the blood that rolled down his skin, its warmth usually a comfort. "Why should I put all my plans on hold, sacrificing myself to other's fucking judgment? Tell me why, Beyond! TELL ME WHY!"

Beyond couldn't move, couldn't speak. Raito's outburst had him frozen, his body unwilling to move, and face being firmly held by a grip he knew he wouldn't be able to break. So, he and Raito gazed at one another in stony peace, Raito's eyes searing and the shade of fresh blood, pants falling roughly from his bruised, bloody lips. 'Raito…' Beyond frowned, his anger dimming and being quickly replaced with concern; concern for his lover, and the chaotic torrent of emotions churning inside him. It was unusual. He normally craved seeing Raito so out of control, but this wasn't what he had in mind…was it? Beyond had to admit, Raito out of control, even borderline psychotic, was sexy as hell, and seeing his lover unruly, and bloodstained, certainly wasn't helping the flood of warmth to his groin. Gritting his teeth, ignoring the sudden strain against the front of his jeans, Beyond clasped his hand over Raito's. Bringing the limb to his lips, Beyond licked at a smear of bright red blood, savoring the flavor as it hit his tongue and taking careful note of the lines scratching their way down Raito's hand and arm. They were too thin to be claw marks, that much he knew from experience. Frowning, he glanced his lover over, seeing more of the tiny white lines on his throat, face, and even fingers. "Kira-kun, what happened to you," Beyond repeated, clasping Raito's hand and drawing the boy to him. "Tell me now."

Raito chuckled, his unhinged smile widening. "But I did tell you. Weren't you paying attention?" All at once his expression darkened, and Raito dropped his head, letting bangs fall over his face and eyes. He caught Beyond off guard, but the older man held his temper in check, merely squeezing his hand a tad tighter. Raito smirked, glancing at their clasped hands, and shook his head. "This is all so fucked up. Things are only going to get worse from here on, and I won't even be in control anymore. I'm literally standing on an edge with one foot dangling off, ready to fall at any time." Raito smirked, and the expression sent a strange sense of excitement racing down Beyond's spine. Slowly Raito's head raised, and brilliant red eyes met his own, intensifying the chill. As if he sensed it, Raito jerked his hand away and stumbled away from the wall, his torn jump suit jacket sliding off his shoulders. "You know the only problem with that, Beyond Birthday?"

The name was spoke with such broken, clipped tones, Beyond stood like a statue and watched his lover all but rip apart the jacket, throwing it aside. His shirt came next, the soft cotton tearing easily and falling in a puddle to the floor, the white cloth flecked with blood. Stripped of all but his pants, Raito turned to him, red eyes glowing and a hungry smile on his face. Beyond nearly gasped at the utter ferocity of the boy before him, but stepped forward and gave Raito a wide grin, his own eyes falling narrow as he pulled off his shirt. "Do tell, Kira-kun," he purred, seduction dripping from his raspy voice, the black cloth slipping from his fingers to the floor.

Giving that demented little smile, the brunette stalked forward and grabbed Beyond's bared shoulders, hauling himself up by his cheek. "The problem is that both you and that bastard want me to fall, but entirely different ways. On one side is L and _his_ justice, and on the other is you and your damnable schemes and tricks." Raito's irises burned red, the glow so bright it cast itself onto his tan skin. "You think I don't see that bulge in your jeans, Beyond Birthday…?" Releasing a throaty growl, Raito pressed himself to the older man, and Beyond snarled a warning. "I've aroused you by behaving like this. You love seeing me lose control, break down."

"Kira-kun," Beyond glared at him, but Raito grinned and cocked his head, casting hair across his face.

"What if I fall a different way," he whispered, nuzzling Beyond's cheek. "What if I want to pretend to fall to L, submit to his so called justice? What would you do then, Beyond Birthday? Kill me? Torture me until I could barely walk?" Raito smirked, his red eyes turning icy cold. "This is all a game, and he and I are playing to win. I refuse to back down, Beyond, until I succeed in creating a new world, regardless of whether or not the people are against me or by my side. And you…" he chuckled a dry, raspy laugh, one that was rather similar to Beyond's own. "You can either sit back and watch, see how the game plays out, or try to interfere. Either way, you're not going to be able to do much. The pieces are already in motion; all that's left for me to do is walk out that door, with or without your knowing what's going on." Leaning away, Raito glanced Beyond over, his red eyes narrowing further as his gaze trailed across snowy skin and the long legs hid by blood flecked denim.

Beyond frowned, reaching out and grasping Raito's neck. "Kira-kun, tell me what you're planning," he laced his voice with just enough bite, watching the smirk disappear off his lover's face. "Tell me." Drawing Raito close, Beyond scowled at him and raked his other hand through Raito's hair, tugging the strands hard enough to make the brunette wince. "You obviously want me to know, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up. Now _tell me_!"

Raito gazed at him silently for a moment, his red eyes flickering, and then a cool smile spread over his lips. "But you already know, Beyond. I told you." Sneering, he jerked his face away, laughing as Beyond's fingers slipped from their perch around his throat. "It's not my fault if you're too fucking oblivious to figure it out." Raito laughed harder as Beyond let out an angry snarl, and there was a definite fire in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "I think I get why you haven't surpassed L yet. It's not for a lack of being crazy; you're just not smart enough."

The words rang in Beyond's head, and he stared at the teen in a mingle of fury and shock. Had Raito really just insulted him, and so bluntly?! He was rubbing in Beyond's face his inability to surpass L, while simultaneously hinting that he could never figure out Raito's oh-so precious secret, as it was evidently apparent yet totally beyond his reach. Beyond could feel his blood boiling, hands curling into fists as he and Raito stared at one another. So, the brat wanted to play that way did he? Well fine! Shooting his fist out, Beyond cracked the brunette fully in the jaw, the ear splitting smack heavy in the air. Raito's head fell backwards, his breathing immediately shifting to a shallow pant, but that damnable smile widened as he stumbled.

"……that's the best you can do?" Raito lowered his head, a red stain blooming on his cheek. Bloody irises glowed, illuminating his tan countenance, and Beyond frowned warily at the hungry expression on his lover's face. What was going on?! "Fuck it all Beyond, you hit like a girl," Raito touched his face, running his fingertips down the reddened flesh. "And you call yourself a murderer," he dropped his hand, an ugly leer forming. Beyond swore under his breath as Raito glided forward, his hands like claws, gently bent and nails brandished. "That was pathetic. L caused me more pain during sex."

Oh….Beyond literally saw red, a loud cry escaping his lips. Hurtling forward, he swept his leg out and kicked the brunette in the chest. Raito flew backwards with a laugh, smashing against the wall and sliding in a heap to the floor. "You little brat," Beyond growled, his eyes little more than slits. "You dare…?!" Grabbing Raito's hair, he jerked him to his feet and slammed him face first into the wall, cackling at the pained groan Raito mewled. "I should kill you for that, _Kira-sama_," he glared at the back of Raito's head, ripping his fingers up and shuddering at the teen's sharp cry. "You want me to hurt you…?" Twisting the caramel strands harder, Beyond licked Raito's shoulder, his teeth grazing over the satiny flesh. "Well, I'm game."

Raito turned his head, meeting Beyond's gaze, and all hell broke loose.

Swinging his arm back, Raito nailed Beyond in the throat, and the older man gagged and dropped to his knees. Glaring spitefully at Raito, who was cupping his forehead as streams of blood trickled down his face and over his cheeks, Beyond kicked out and hit Raito in the knees, knocking him to the floor. Limbs smacked against wood, but Raito quickly rolled onto his hands and knees and dived at Beyond. Hands closed around each other's throats, nails digging as they rolled across the floor with a jumble of snarls and blood, red eyes glaring murder at one another. "So violent, Kira-kun," Beyond whispered beside Raito's ear, licking the curved flesh before driving his nails into the teen's shoulder blade, making him howl with pain. "Isn't it fun?"

"Watching you scream--is always fun, Beyond--" Raito glared up at him, his body trapped beneath Beyond's. His face darkened, lips curving into a malicious smile. "Or should I call you _Backup_? Isn't that what Lawli calls you," he taunted and thrusted his lower body up, kneeing the brunette in the chest and sending him sprawling. Gasping for breath, Beyond scowled as Raito pinned him to the floor, tangling a hand in wild black hair.

"Heh. Pretty words coming from a murderer." Beyond arched his head to the side and sank his teeth into tan flesh, causing Raito to let out a scream. "A murderer who thinks he's god at that. How pathetic." He licked the blood from his lips, his red stained teeth flashing as he smiled at his lover, feeling a rush of adrenaline churn throughout his veins. "Now be a good little god, Kira-kun, and scream some more for me." Pulling a knife from his jeans pocket, Beyond slashed it across Raito's forearm, watching in fascination as the blood immediately began to well up and slide down his skin. Another cry bubbled forth and Raito jerked away, cupping a hand over the cut and wincing as blood slickened his fingers. "That was a cry, Kira-kun, not a scream." Pouncing, Beyond drove his foot into Raito's side, rolling him over onto his stomach and baring the taut skin of his back. Raito shrieked in fury as Beyond literally climbed atop him, straddling his hips and taking a firm grip on the brunette's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he shouted, trying to buck the older man off. He nearly succeeded, but Beyond stabbed the knife point into Raito's side, just deep enough to tear a scream from his lips. Blood soaked his flesh, staining his palms with rich sanguine, but Beyond paid it no mind. Leaning over the younger boy, he nipped Raito's cheek, tasting sweat on his tongue.

"Whatever I want, Kira-kun." Driving the knife again, Beyond laughed at his lover's pained screams and flicked out his tongue, literally tasting Raito's heady scent. Blood was predominant, with the faintest after note of that delicious aroma he'd come to symbolize his lover with hidden beneath it. Fuck, it was tantalizing! Beyond groaned, inhaling more of the bloody scent. "Kira…" lifting the bloody knife, he ran his mouth across the blade and nearly moaned as the blood dripped onto his tongue, hot, wet, and utterly delicious.

"You bastard…." Raito's expression was livid, and he whipped his arm around, sinking blunt nails into Beyond's cheek and tearing four red lines down the length of his face. "You think you can manhandle me like a common whore?!"

Beyond's face blistered with fire, the agony radiating down his cheek and jaw. Even the blood, sickeningly wet and warm, did nothing to soothe the fiery wounds, instead only making them flare up more. "……yes." A dark smile curved his lips, and he ran his fingers across the jagged lines, chuckling. "Yes, I do."

Those eyes…..Beyond couldn't help a sneer as he stared into Raito's blazing garnet eyes, admiring the fainter pale streaks of ruby within the dark irises. There was such fury, such _hatred_, in those beautiful eyes, and it was directed at him. Damn it all, he could feel his body responding to the rage that seemed to radiate off his lover, the bulge in his jeans becoming far more prominent and straining against its bloody denim confine. It was inevitable, his being turned on by Raito's fury; Beyond thrived off anger, rage, used them to spark the fire that threatened to consume his young brunette and further increase his pleasure. Raito was like an animal when infuriated, as the claw marks now etched into his face proved, not that Beyond was complaining. However, if he ever wanted to figure out just what it was that Raito had been hinting at, yet shied away from whenever Beyond flat out asked him, he'd have to calm the both of them down. He couldn't interrogate Raito when aroused, he knew that. Anyone else, sure. But not Raito.

"If Kira-kun insists upon acting like a little whore, then that's how I'll treat him," Beyond purred at his lover, cackling inwardly. The only way to calm Raito done, other than beating him to near unconsciousness, was to fuck him. Usually it tamed Raito's anger, made him a tad more pliable, at least enough for Beyond to get an answer out of him. And Beyond was definitely looking forward to the experience. Raito in such a fury as this made for hot, violent, and likely extremely bloody sex. Beyond's favorite kind.

"You…you fucker," Raito reeled back, his fingernails dripping with gore. Beyond smiled at him, cocking his head and admiring the younger boy.

"Yes, I had the same idea in mind." Pressing his erections against Raito's backside, he cackled at the teen's expression as it shifted to a lusty, wide eyed leer. "Would Kira-kun like me to fuck him?" Thrusting his hips, Beyond held back a groan and gripped Raito's neck, digging blunt nails into the tender flesh. "It would sure seem so…"

Raito shivered, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. "I'd rather you go fuck yourself, you arrogant prick." Glancing at the grinning brunette over his shoulder, Raito sneered, scratching his nails into the stained wood of the floor as he leaned up. "Go to hell, Beyond Birthday!" Throwing himself up, he twisted onto his back and rolled up his legs, nailing Beyond solidly in the chest. The brunette let out a peal of laughter as he was thrown through the air and onto his back, his head hitting the wood with a dull thud.

"Ooo….that wasn't very nice," he murmured, a wild grin smearing over his face. This display of violence…it was invigorating. He'd grown tired of seeing his lover so calm and composed; now Raito was showing his true colors, and they were very enticing. Eyes flashing, Beyond sat up and ran a hand through his hair, shoving the bangs aside. Why was it that Raito always kicked him? Did the brunette have an obsession with attempting to bruise his ribs? "Lawli would be sooo disappointed, seeing his precious Kira behave like this." Cooing playfully, Beyond moved onto his hands and knees, crouching before the panting Raito. His chest stung, and there was already the foretelling darkening of his skin; he'd have a painful bruise later. Growling at the thought, Beyond turned his eyes back onto his prey, letting them gleam red as he crawled forward a bit. Raito frowned at him, his wary gaze shifting from Beyond to the older boy's lips, then down his throat and bared torso.

"He's more disappointed in his so called successor, I would think," His voice came out like poison, intended to sting. "I mean, look what happened to his precious second. You went on a fucking killing streak, all to get L's attention. What was it you wanted, to become his opposite, the greatest murderer in the world?" Sneering, he veiled the lust in his eyes and leaned back on his palms, drawing his legs up to his chest. "You couldn't even do that, you're so pathetic."

Oooo…..Beyond gritted his teeth, holding back the angry snarl. Unfortunately, his lover knew exactly which buttons to push and was not afraid to use that to his advantage. It was a trick he knew well, often employing it against the younger boy. Pity for Raito, but Beyond had much more patience than the brunette gave him credit for. Granted, it was exceedingly difficult for him to not pounce on Raito then and there and teach him who was boss. "Pathetic? Kira-kun thinks I'm pathetic?" Crawling even closer, Beyond closed his hand around Raito's ankle and jerked, pulling his leg out. "Who is it that hides in the shadows, using a prissy notebook to kill his victims? Who wears a mask of justice to disguise the fact that he's nothing more than a weak little boy way out of his league?" Beyond chuckled, sliding his hand up Raito's leg and roughly squeezing his thigh. "Forgive me, Kira-kun, but anyone who isn't man enough to step up and claim his rightful title is pathetic to me."

"………." several expressions flickered over his face, but the fury in Raito's eyes was so agonizingly bright. Beyond breathed a silent groan, his cock painfully thrusting against his jeans to the point where he thought the seams would rip. "……Beyond." Raito's cool voice sank into his head, forcing his focus back onto the teen himself. Raito stared coldly at him, but his red eyes flamed ever bright as he leaned forward, dancing his fingertips over the collar of Beyond's shirt. "You call me weak, pathetic. You make it blatantly obvious that you, a cold blooded killer, disprove of my methods for killing, and have the gall to say I'm out of my league?" His lips quirked, and Beyond's heart froze as an unearthly smile came over that seductive mouth, transforming it into a maniac's grin. "Maybe it's you who's out of his league, _Backup_."

The hand closed around his throat, fingers pressing into the tender points that instantly cut off his air. Gasping, Beyond clawed at his lover's hand, feeling blood slicken his skin, but Raito didn't flinch. He nearly fell, his arms giving out and leaving himself suspended by Raito's hand alone. "--Ki--Kira--" the word lodged in his throat, a dead-man's wheeze that sent a shiver crawling down his spine. Fuck, was Raito trying to kill him?! Beyond's eyes went wide, freezing in surprise at the sight of his lover slowly choking him to death, that wild grin on his face. Black spots began to dance across his vision, his body growing limp even as the hand closed tighter around his neck, the air totally leaving his lungs. Dammit, this was not how he wanted things to go! Beyond feebly put up a struggle, that self preservation streak cutting in, but Raito was relentless, as was his hand. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, was literally a prisoner to the brunette who had apparently decided to choke him until death came to claim him. But why was Raito doing this? The thought barely managed to pierce the foggy depths of his mind, which was fading much too quickly for comfort, but Beyond grasped it and held on. 'Ki--Kira…Raito…!' A low keen fell from his lips, and he weakly cast his eyes up, locking gazes with his lover. "Stop," he gasped, thankful that it sounded more like an order more than a plead for his damned life. "Kira---stop!"

"What?" His eyes froze over briefly, a sharpness taking over his features. "You think I'm going to kill you?"

Beyond gasped again, a pang of fury jabbing his heart. Was Raito…..toying with him?! That sick, conniving little bastard! He snarled, but the sound was weak, hardly dangerous. "Kira--!"

Raito smirked. "Poor Beyond, look at you. A half inch from death, and the one who put him there a mere teenager who's _out of his league_." Caressing Beyond's face lovingly with his free hand, Raito gave his fingers a harsh squeeze, earning a strangled cry from the choking Beyond. "You want to know something?" Bending closer, Raito traced his lips over Beyond's ear, nicking the lobe with his teeth. "I'm going to miss this." Raito smiled at him, kissing the older boy's cheek, and then dropped his hand. Beyond couldn't believe it for a moment, but then sucked in a deep gulp of air; it tasted like heaven in his deprived lungs, and he eagerly sucked in more, rubbing his injured throat. What the…. "I wouldn't kill you, Beyond." Raito stood up, casting a long look at his lover. "And even if I did, I'd use the Death Note, if for nothing else but to torment you further."

"Kira--" coughing, Beyond woozily climbed to his feet, swaying lightly. "You bastard! Wha--what was that about--" gripping his chest, he groaned and spat onto the floor, tasting metal and salt on his tongue. Was his lover fucking bipolar?! One minute he was acting like a pretentious jackass, more so than usual, and the next Beyond was getting strangled to death?! Where the hell did any of this fit into the……..wait. He looked at the brunette, narrowing his eyes. 'I'm gong to miss this…?' Beyond replayed the words in his head, the forlorn undertone creating an uneasy feeling in his gut. "Kira….:

'I'm going to miss this…..obviously he means our fighting…..but that's _too_ obvious. He must mean something else, something on a much grander scale. Perhaps, he means us in general?" Beyond scowled, tensing. 'The only way he could miss us is if he were planning on leaving me. Raito wouldn't do that. He needs me as much as Lawli needs his precious sugar. So….' Beyond bit his tongue, the shock blazing painfully in his chest.

All of the pieces scattered across his mind had all at once come together, fitting like a puzzle. Raito in his tattered clothes, looking like he'd escaped from hell itself only to crawl through his door. Raito recalling his "past self", as he liked to call it. Raito taunting him with clues, never giving him the full view until that single sentence clearly registered in his head. Raito behaving like a fucking zombie, then raging and screaming and using actual violence. Beyond gagged, disgust twisting his face. Raito had been serious, when he said he was giving himself to L. He was falling off the cliff, throwing himself into the arms of fate and giving his life, his soul, and their fucking relationship up as a prize. A prize either to be won again, or forever lost. It was so ironic, Beyond was nearly sick.

"………what kind of sick thoughts go on in your head, Kira-kun?" Grimacing, he wiped his mouth, keeping that damnable gaze firmly attached to his own. "Do you honestly think I'd let you do this? Let you…sacrifice yourself to that prick, all in order to save your goddamn world?!" He let the shouts come forth, ignoring the blatant agony tear down his throat. "No! Your precious world isn't worth you giving yourself up like a sacrificial lamb, Kira! You really wanna risk delivering yourself into Lawli's judgment?!" Rushing forward, Beyond slapped Raito across the face before shoving him backwards, pinning him against the wall. Raito yelped in pain as Beyond furiously scoured his nails down tawny flesh, marking it savagely with red, bloody lines. "I won't let you do this," he hissed, biting down and spilling blood into his mouth. "You fucking idiot! L will rip you apart! You think just, just giving it up will be enough? NO!"

"Beyond, I have to do this!" Raito twisted in his hold, crying out and mewling as fresh scratches appeared down his sides and torso. All thoughts of cunning evasion or dropping hints faded, and Beyond squirmed even more, loathing the boy in front of him nearly as much as he did that wide eyed freak. "L suspects Misa and I! If I don't, he'll take me into custody anyways, but then I won't be getting out! Don't you understand?!"

"What, that you want to basically commit suicide? No Kira, I don't!" Beyond backhanded him again, and again, taking pleasure in the tears of pain in Raito's red eyes and the blooming marks on his face. "Make a deal with those damn shinigami of yours! Use me, let me tell you Lawli's real name! Anything but this, you fucking bastard!"

Blood dribbling from his lips, Raito shoved at him and shook his head. "No, I won't endanger you like that! If L even finds a clue that you may be alive, who knows what he'll do! And it's not like it fucking matters if I have his name now anyways! If L dies, he told the investigation team to apprehend me as Kira! I'm fucked, Beyond, unless I carry out my plan! Only then can you and I have any hopes of being together without having to look over our damn shoulders every second! Isn't that what you want?!"

Beyond trembled with rage, the emotion churning through his blood and igniting his irises with the deadly glow he knew so well. Fuck, Raito's idea was stupid, a fucking death trap! Their being together wasn't worth it, not at the risk of losing his lover forever. "You're not doing this," he repeated, snarling. "It'll be a cold day in hell, my dear Kira, before I let you"

"Let me what? Run my life? Make sacrifices?" Raito taunted, a jeering smile on his lips. "Grow up Beyond! You can't control me, nor choose what I can and can't do. And I'm doing this!"

"No!" Pressing himself against his lover, he grabbed Raito's head and slammed it against the wall, making him scream. "Dammit Kira, this isn't happening! You tell your shinigami that the plan's off, you're not going through with it! I am not going to sit by and watch you walk out of here and"

"…..it's too late."

Time froze, simultaneous with Beyond's heart. His whole body growing cold, he stared at his bloodied, tearful brunette and shook, though whether it was from rage or anguish he didn't know. "…….too late?" Beyond's hands shook, and he blinked, forcing himself to stare at the beautifully marred boy in front of him. "You…you already…"

Raito nodded. "Yes. I've already had Misa give up her Death Note and buried my own in the ground. Ryuk knows that I'm giving up ownership the next time he hears me say a specific word, after I have turned myself into L under my own suspicions of unconsciously being Kira. It's all according to plan." Hanging his head, he gave a tight lipped smile and gripped Beyond's arm in an equally shaking hand, a faint quiver entering his voice. "If my plan fails, I'll likely be under L's thumb forever. If I succeed, I'll regain ownership of my notebook and L will die."

It….it was brilliant. Beyond could see the flawless logic behind Raito's argument, and the brilliance of his plan. It was more than likely that Raito would succeed, that much he knew for sure. And yet….. "No…Kira, dammit," Beyond gripped his lover's hips, tearing his nails into the skin and laying his forehead against Raito's. "You baka!" Rage poured through him, more hot and uncontrolled than ever before. Pounding wildly in his chest, Beyond's heart sounded drum-like, compelling him to act. "BAKA!" Tangling his bloody hands in caramel tresses, Beyond whirled Raito around and pinned him face first to the wall, ripping at the waistband of his loose track pants.

"Beyond, wha--what're you doing?!" The mingle of shock and faint arousal was the breaking point. Beyond snarled beside Raito's ear, jerking the teen's pants down and undoing the front of his own jeans.

"Shut the hell up, Raito. Just shut up!" Releasing his cock, Beyond pulled Raito far enough back and thrusted into him, groaning as the tight warmth enveloped him. Raito shrieked, his hands sliding down the walls as another cry fell from his lips.

"Ahh, Beyond--!"

God, it was so arousing! Beyond slammed harder into his lover, blood staining his and Raito's thighs and smearing across their skin. Neither cared. All the anger, frustration, sadness, was being exposed to the air as Beyond fucked him, red eyes flashing with lust and the beginnings of bursting pleasure. "Kira--Raito--_Kira_" jerking his head back, Beyond hungrily pressed his mouth onto the teen's and delved his tongue into the hot, bloody sweetness, thrusting his hips even harder in turn. Raito screamed, the cry muffled by Beyond's lips, and fell against the battered wall, bloody handprints staining the wallpaper.

"Please, Beyond…" he whimpered, face pale and streaked with red-tinged sweat. "Harder, please!"

Beyond did as the brunette bade, growling a curse as the silken warmth pulsed around him, sucking him deeper, Biting Raito's tongue, he ran a hand down the scratched perfection of his lover's chest and heard Raito moan. 'Not--enough--' his mind screamed at him, and he pressed his palm to Raito's groin, thrusting their hips together and making him sink deeper than ever before. But still, it wasn't enough! Swearing, Beyond pulled out and pulled Raito to the floor. "You wanna become Lawli's little slave, Kira-kun?" Sitting in front of him, legs apart, Beyond dragged the brunette forward by his hair and tugged him into his lap, spreading Raito's legs wantonly. "Then show me how a slave fucks his master." When Raito hesitated, Beyond rubbed the head of his cock against him, and Raito moaned a yes, thrusting himself down.

"Ah--ahh…" Raito closed his eyes, blood trickling down the sides of his face, looking almost reminiscent of bloody tears. "Oh fuck, Beyond--!" Matching the older man's pace, Raito grabbed two handfuls of spiky black hair and groaned. Beyond bit his wrist, licking the blood away and rolling his hips up.

"You're--a fu--fucking bastard," he snarled through the moans and gasps Raito was so sexily releasing. "If you don't come back--I'll fucking kill you all!"

He knew Raito would go through with his plan. Beyond couldn't do a thing to stop it, even if he wished more than anything to take Raito and run away with him, keep him from L's slimy clutches. But his lover would never forgive him if he did; Raito had spoken the truth though. He had to go through with his plan now. The pieces were set into play, the board ready for the king's to duel it out. All he could do was wait patiently for a winner to triumph, prove himself worthy.

Beyond hoped it was his lover.

"I will kill you, Kira--" kissing down his shoulder, Beyond bit his already wounded chest and possessively licked the flesh. "If your plan fails"

"Kill me," Raito panted, arching back in Beyond's arms. Thrusting himself down, he pierced himself again and screamed, his baritone racked with pleasure. "Do it. I won't be myself, i--if I fail. Kill me, Be--Beyond, with your own hands!"

His hands would slide around that pretty throat, just as each had done to one another earlier. Beyond knew this for a fact, and that his knife would carve up that flesh he so adored marking, destroying it beyond recognition. It made him moan, the bloody images in his mind, and Beyond thrusted even harder into the brunette, the sound of skin slapping painfully loud. "I will….I will." Digging his nails into the tip of Raito's spine, he drug them down and covered the replying yell with his lips, tasting blood on Raito's tongue. "You fucker--" Beyond glared at him with livid red eyes, and Raito gasped as his cock was enveloped in a bloody hand, one that began to roughly jerk him off. "Your intentions---are bloody insane--you'll get killed."

"Or worse," Raito agreed, moaning as Beyond slid in and out of him at an unbelievably fast pace. Blood lubricated their skin, made it easier, but the feel of Raito's muscles clamping down on him were driving Beyond insane. It was with an animalistic snarl that he clamped his hands down on slender thighs and began directing the speed to painful proportions, so much that Raito whimpered in a blinding whirl of agony and pleasure. "Nghh, Beyond, I--ahh, fuck--" Beyond hit his prostate, sending stars across the teen's vision. "Aughh!"

"Yes, scream, little god. Repent for your sins!" Driving himself all the way into the bloody passage, Beyond kneaded Raito's thighs with his fingers and pulled his cock hard. "Come for me," leaning over, he bit Raito's lip and sucked, still pounding in and out of the lithe body. "Come, Kira-kun."

Raito moaned, gazing at him through dark lashes, and sprawled himself against Beyond, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and neck. "Kill me," he whispered, and Beyond knew it wasn't a request. It was a question.

"I will. Now come."

The order did not go unheeded. Shuddering, Raito came all over Beyond's hand, spilling milky white fluid across equally pale fingers. "Nghh.." grunting, he went limp, but Beyond wasn't finished yet. Acting surprisingly gentle, he laid Raito back on the floor and lifted blood splattered thighs onto his shoulders, pulling out. "….Beyond…" reaching up, Raito entwined a tan hand in feathery locks, letting his eyes drift shut.

"Kira-kun, Kira-kun, don't close your eyes." Tapping his forehead, Beyond smirked at the teen and laughed as those brilliant eyes opened just in time to widen as he slammed back into the silky warmth of his lover's body. A soundless shriek parted those bruised, possessed lips, and Beyond took full advantage; Raito's tongue was hot on his own, and they danced together as Beyond fucked the male sprawled beneath him, clawing and biting and damn well owning the luscious teen that was his alone. "My Kira-kun, so broken and torn," kissing down his cheek, Beyond nipped his chin and rolled his hips a final time, staring deep into garnet eyes. "A promise to you I now have sworn. Your blood is mine, and this body divine, for which a devil's pact I will sign."

He murmured the words in Raito's ear, the teen jumping slightly at the unusual riddle, but Beyond smirked and let his body writhe with its pleasure as he came, spilling himself inside Raito with a groan. Fireworks seemed to dance across his eyes, making Beyond sway lightly, but he shook his head and grinned at the disheveled site laying on the floor. "Beautiful…" he licked his lips, kissing Raito's neck and hearing his breathy moan. "Kira-kun is sooo….delicious." Grinning, he laid himself atop the slighter figure, breathing in the sultry scent clinging to Raito's hair and flesh.

"Beyond…." Raito weakly caressed his hair, looking a step away from falling unconscious. Judging by the amount of blood coating his skin, the floor, and even the wall, that actually had a high probability of occurring. "Beyond, I--"

Laying a finger over his lips, Beyond shook his head. "Not another word, Kira-kun. I know your plan, and we both know I hate you for even thinking of it." Sighing, he slouched into a more lazy position, frowning at the sudden defiance flickering in Raito's eyes. "Not…another…word," he warned, and Raito wearily nodded. "Kira-kun, you can tell me your plan in full, including how you came up with such a ridiculous scheme, when you return to me. Until then, be quiet."

Surprisingly, Raito did as he was asked. Closing his eyes again, he laid his cheek against the cool floor, and Beyond chuckled as the teen's heartbeat drifted into the steady lure of sleep. Better. He'd need the sleep to regain his strength, and for the times to come. Something told Beyond his lover wouldn't be getting much of it here soon. "…….." his frown deepened, and Beyond nuzzled Raito's neck. He hated, no, _loathed _Raito's plan. It was entirely too likely something could go wrong, and he would end up alone, his lover forever torn from his arms by the damn detective he's come to hate with every fiber of his being. L Lawliet, the stupid bastard. Beyond wished, deep down, that Raito had allowed him to tell Lawli's name, if only to secure his hold on the beautiful teen and keep him at his side. But Raito was stubborn, wanted to discover it his own way. Beyond understood that, just as he knew Raito's plan was ingenious and bound to succeed. Lawli wouldn't know what hit him, at least not until it was far too late, and Beyond only hoped Raito would find a way to let him see the bastard when he died. Oh, that would be so much fun…..

When he did fall asleep, Beyond knew he'd eventually wake up to empty arms. Raito letting him fuck him so vulgarly, and have such control, was his way of saying goodbye. Beyond would be alone after this, until Raito's plan was fully executed and the god-like creature he'd come to all but worship was returned to him. A strange emotion fluttered in his chest, but Beyond shrugged it off and licked Raito's cheek, tasting the salty skin for the last time in who knew how long.

Lawli would imprison him, torture him, maybe even cuff him and Raito together. Knowing the stupid panda, he would even try seducing Raito, and without his memories or the Death Note to keep him grounded, Beyond feared it would happen. But then, that really didn't matter. Yagami Raito, Kira, was his. He'd claimed him first, possessed him in all ways a person could, and Raito had accepted it. There was no turning back.

Beyond chuckled, glancing at his sleeping lover. Indeed, this coming time would likely be filled with some amusing, if not peculiar intentions and actions.

"Mmm…..how exciting."

_

* * *

_

_**OMFG, that was tiring. In order to finish this before I have to start taking finals next week, and doing some late cramming, I had to stay up all night. Ughh, I am so exhausted! XD But it was definitely fun to write (grins) I highly enjoyed writing the fight scenes, especially Beyond when he bitch slapped Raito across the face. Yay violence!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Peculiar Intentions, and if you didn't then feel free to leave a review and complain about how I raped your minds or something. Actually, all of you reply, give me some feedback (hopefully positive!). I am an authoress for a reason after all; I adore you guys and enjoy turning you to the dark side! **_

_**Have a great day, and hopefully good dreams when you do fall asleep **_

_**Shizuka no Taisho aka Shinigami Lord Azeran**_


End file.
